Druga ojczyzna/11
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XI. W oczekiwaniu pory deszczowej. — Odwiedziny folwarków. — Pierwsza burza. — Wieczory w Felsenheim. — Kaplica. — Odkrycie Ernesta. — Przedłużenie niepogody. — Dwa strzały armatnie. — Na wysepce Rekina. Cztery i pół dnia, trwała nieobecność gospodarzy w Felsenheim. Obecnie, przez całe dwa miesiące sianokos i żniwa, młocka, winobranie, zwożenie zbiorów, miały zająć każdą chwilę. Wszyscy wzięli się do roboty, a najpierw, obie rodziny przeniosły się z Felsenheim do Falkenhorst. Zbliżało to do Waldegg, Zuckertop, i Prospect-Will. Mieszkanie było obszerne i wygodne, odtąd zbudowane zostały nowe pokoje pomiędzy olbrzymiemi korzeniami drzewa, nie mówiąc już o piętrze napowietrznem, tak przyjemnem pośród gęstej zieleni. U podstawy drzewa, obszerne podwórze przeznaczone dla zwierząt, otoczone było nieprzebytym parkanem bambusowym i krzewami kolczastemi. Trzeba było udawać się z jednego folwarku na drugi, wszędzie zbierać zboża, siano, owoce, i rozporządzać wszystkiem, ażeby czworonogom i pierzastym nie zabrakło żywności podczas pory deszczowej. Co do wysepki Rekina, ta była bezpieczna. W dniu odwiedzin, podług zwyczaju na początku, tak samo jak przy końcu pory deszczowej, Ernest i Jack dali dwa wystrzały armatnie. Ale tym razem, żaden wystrzał nie dał się słyszeć z pełnego morza, jak sześć miesięcy przed tem, kiedy przybyła korweta angielska. Jack zawołał: — Za trzy miesiące, to nasza kolej będzie odpowiadać Licorne, kiedy ona powita Nową Szwajcaryę... z jaką radością poślemy jej odpowiedź! W drugiej połowie maja ukończono zbiory, a czas już był wielki. Nie można się było łudzić co do zapowiedzi blizkiej niepogody. Przy zachodzie słońca niebo zakrywało się mgłą, która z dnia na dzień nieprzejrzystsza się stawała. Wiatr dął ciągle ze wschodu, a wtedy wszystkie burze morskie opierały się o wyspę. W końcu, w dniu 25 maja, odkąd zaczęły się pierwsze deszcze, obydwie rodziny opuściły ostatecznie Falkenhorst i zamieszkały w Felsenheim. Od lat trzynastu wszystkie pory deszczowe przeszły w tem schronieniu bezpiecznem, i nigdy ono nie ucierpiało ani od wichrów ani od morza. W pierwszej połowie czerwca zwiększyły się burze a deszcze były bez przerwy. Nie można było wyjść bez okryć nieprzemakalnych. Pomimo, że bez koniecznej potrzeby nikt nie pokazywał się nazewnątrz, czas upływał przyjemnie. Szczera przyjaźń panowała pomiędzy panem Zermatt i panem Wollston, tak samo i pomiędzy dwoma matkami, które dopełniały się wzajemnie. Wreszcie, swawolny Jack, zawsze wesoły, zawsze szukający awantur... Co się tycze Ernesta i Anny, rodzice ich zauważyli, że żywsze uczucie, niż przyjaźń, ciągnie ich ku sobie. Młoda dziewczyna, siedmnastoletnia wtedy, trochę poważna i lubiąca się zastanawiać, musiała się koniecznie podobać młodzieńcowi, także poważnemu, który nie mógłby się niepodobać, będąc bardzo miłej powierzchowności. Jack zaś, uparty w postanowieniu zostania starym kawalerem, nie zazdrościł wcale Ernestowi. Podczas obiadów, długich wieczorów, mówiono ciągle o nieobecnych. Nie zapominano ani o pułkowniku Montrose, ani o James’ie i Zuzi Wollston, ani o Doli i Franku, ani o żadnym z tych, którzy mieli z Nowej Szwajcaryi zrobić dla siebie drugą ojczyznę. Pewnego wieczoru pan Zermatt wyrachował jak następuje: — Mamy dziś 15 czerwca. Ponieważ Licorne wyruszyła 20 października roku przeszłego, to znaczy przed ośmioma miesiącami... musi zatem w tej chwili opuszczać morza Europejskie w drodze na ocean Indyjski. — Jak się tobie zdaje, Erneście? zapytała pani Zermatt. — Ja myślę — odpowiedział tenże, — iż korweta mogła przybyć do jednego z portów Anglii w przeciągu trzech miesięcy. Otóż musi przez taki sam przeciąg czasu powracać, a ponieważ ułożone zostało, że za rok powróci, to widocznie pozostanie w Europie przez pół roku. Z tego wnoszę, że jest tam jeszcze. — Lecz zapewne w tej chwili zamierza puścić się na morze... zauważyła Anna. — To jest prawdopodobne — odpowiedział Ernest. — A więc Erneście, jak wypada twoje obrachowanie? — Że w pierwszych dniach lipca, najpóźniej, korweta wyruszy z portu, ażeby powrócić z naszymi przyjaciółmi i osadnikami, którzy zdecydują się połączyć z nimi. U Przylądka zatrzyma się prawdopodobnie do połowy sierpnia. To też nie spodziewam się ujrzeć jej przed połową października... — Jeszcze cztery długie miesiące!.. — westchnęła pani Zermatt. Ile trzeba cierpliwości, kiedy się myśli, że na morzu są wszyscy ci, których kochamy!.. Boże, miej ich w swojej opiece!.. Jeżeli kobiety zajmowały się ciągle robotami gospodarskiemi, nie trzeba wnosić, że panowie próżnowali. Pan Wollston zręczny mechanik, z pomocą pana Zermatt, czasem Ernesta a bardzo rzadko Jacka, który przy najmniejszem choćby podobieństwie pogody, uciekał na świeże powietrze, fabrykowali liczne przedmioty koniecznej potrzeby. Projekt wzniesienia kaplicy przedyskutowano ostatecznie. Postanowiono zbudować ją przy końcu ogrodu warzywnego, w miejscu osłoniętem wysokiemi skałami. Obydwie rodziny spędzały zwykle wieczory w sali bibliotecznej. Wiadomo, że książek nie brakowało, ani tych które pochodziły z Landlorda, ani nowszych, ofiarowanych przez komendanta Littlestone, odczytywanych przez Ernesta, ani w końcu należących do pana Wollston, podręczników mechaniki, meteorologii, fizyki, chemii. Były i opisy polowań w Indyach i w Afryce, ulubione dla Jacka, który zawsze marzył o tych dalekich krajach. Lipiec był najburzliwszy na tej części Oceanu Indyjskiego. Jeżeli burze trochę się zmniejszały, następowały gęste mgły, które spowijały wyspę w całun szary. Mgły musiały się rozciągać daleko po za przylądek Wschodni. Czyż nie można się było obawiać, że jaki okręt rozbije się w tej okolicy morza, tak samo jak Landlord i Dorcas?... Przyszłość nakaże z pewnością nowym osadnikom oświetlenie wybrzeży Nowej-Szwajcaryi. — A dla czego nie moglibyśmy zbudować latarni morskiej? zapytał Jack... Jedną latarnię na przylądku Zawiedzionej Nadziei, naprzykład, a drugą na przylądku Wschodnim?.. — Zrobi się to, moje dziecko — odpowiedział pan Zermatt, wszystko się zrobi z czasem. Na szczęście, komendant Littlestone nie potrzebuje latarni, ażeby rozpoznać naszą wyspę i stanąć na kotwicy naprzeciw Felsenheim. Musimy przytoczyć tu rozmowę, jaka toczyła się rano dnia 25 lipca. Państwo Zermatt znajdowali się w swoim pokoju, kiedy Ernest przyszedł do nich, poważniejszy jeszcze niż zwykle. Pragnął podzielić się z ojcem odkryciem, którego eksploatacya mogła mieć w przyszłości bardzo doniosłe znaczenie. Ernest trzymał w ręce przedmiot, który podał ojcu, obejrzawszy go po raz ostatni. Był to jeden z kamyków podniesionych w wąwozie podczas wycieczki łódką z panem Wollston w górę rzeki Montrose. Pan Zermatt wziął kamyk, którego ciężkość zadziwiła go zrazu. Potem zapytał syna, z jakiego powodu przyniósł go w taki tajemniczy sposób. — Dla tego, iż wart jest, aby miano dlań względy — odpowiedział Ernest. — Dla czego? — Bo ten kamyk jest złotem rodzimem... — Złotem rodzimem?.. odparł pan Zermatt. I zbliżył się do okna, aby lepiej się przypatrzeć. — Pewny jestem tego, co mówię; potwierdził Ernest. Badałem ten kamyk; analizowałem parę okruszyn i mogę upewnić, iż składa się w większej części ze złota rodzimego... — Pewny jesteś, że się nie mylisz, mój synu?.. zapytał pan Zermatt. — Nie mylę się... ojcze... nie! Pani Zermatt słuchała w milczeniu, nie wyciągnęła nawet ręki po drogocenny przedmiot. — Otóż — ciągnął Ernest — płynąc w górę i w dół Montrose, zauważyłem wielką ilość tych kamyków. W ten sposób, pewnem jest, że ta część wyspy obfituje w złoto rodzime... — A co nas to obchodzi?.. rzekła pani Zermatt. Pan Zermatt spojrzał na żonę, czując całą pogardę w jej odpowiedzi. — Mój drogi Erneście — rzekł — nie mówiłeś nikomu o tem odkryciu? — Nikomu. — Pochwalam to... nie dla tego, żebym nie ufał twemu bratu lub panu Wollston. Lecz tajemnica zasługuje, żeby się nad nią zastanowić, zanim się ją rozgłosi... — Czegóż się można obawiać, ojcze?... rzekł Ernest. — Niczego na chwilę obecną, lecz dla przyszłości kolonii!... Niech się dowiedzą o pokładach złotodajnych, niech się dowiedzą, że Nowa Szwajcarya obfituje w złoto rodzime, poszukiwacze złota zbiegną się hurmem a za nimi wszystkie nieszczęścia, nieporządki, wszystkie zbrodnie, idące w ślad za zdobywcami tego kruszczu!... Trzeba wierzyć, że to, co twojej uwagi nie uszło Erneście, nie ujdzie uwagi innych, i że pokłady złota w tym wąwozie Montrose będą kiedyś znane... Niechże to będzie jak najpóźniej... Dobrześ zrobił, mój synu, żeś zachował tajemnicę; i my ją także zachowamy... — Mądre twoje słowa, mój mężu — dodała pani Zermatt. — Nie! nie mówmy nic i nie powracajmy nigdy do tego wąwozu Montrose... Zostawmy to przypadkowi, raczej Bogu, który rozporządza skarbami tego świata i rozdaje je podług swej woli! Burzliwa pora była w całej pełni. Trzy tygodnie jeszcze trzeba było cierpliwości. Zdawało się, że w tym roku pogoda przyjdzie później. Był to sierpień. — Od lat dwunastu — rzekł pewnego dnia pan Zermatt — nie mieliśmy nigdy tak długiej seryi wichrów od morza... A nawet od maja do lipca były krótkotrwałe cisze... — Kochana Merry — dodała pani Zermatt — złej opinii nabierzesz o naszej wyspie. — Uspokój się Betsie — odpowiedziała pani Wollston. Czyż nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni w naszej Anglii do niepogody przez większą część roku? — Mniejsza o to — oświadczył Jack — zawsze to obrzydliwe... taki sierpień w Nowej Szwajcaryi!.. Od trzech tygodni powinienem być na polowaniu, co rano psy moje pytają, co się to znaczy! — Dobiegamy do końca — rzekł Ernest. Jeżeli można wierzyć barometrom i termometrom niebawem wstąpimy w okres burzliwy, którym kończy się zwykle pora deszczowa. 17 sierpnia zaczęły się zapowiadać burze podniesieniem temperatury, ciężkością atmosfery, nagromadzeniem chmur na północo-zachodzie, chmur sinych, przeładowanych elektrycznością. Felsenheim, pod ochroną swej skorupy skalistej, nie bał się wichrów i ulewy. Nazajutrz wieczorem, spadł piorun aż ziemia zadrżała. Zebrani w sali bibliotecznej zerwali się na ten huk straszny, który rozległ się daleko. Potem przez minutę głęboka cisza zapanowała. W tej chwili wystrzał dał się słyszeć. — Co to jest?.. zawołał Jack. — To nie piorun... rzekł pan Zermatt. — Z pewnością nie — odpowiedział pan Wollston, zbliżając się do okna. — Czy to wystrzał armatni z zatoki?... zapytał Ernest. Słuchano z biciem serca. Drugi wystrzał się rozległ, taki sam, więc z tej samej odległości tym razem błyskawica go nie poprzedziła. — To napewno strzał armatni — rzekł pan Wollston. Pomimo deszczu panowie Wolston i Zermatt, Ernest i Jack wdrapali się na szczyt Felsenheim. Tak ciemno było, że oko nie sięgało dalej, jak kilka sążni w stronę morza; musieli zatem powrócić, nie zobaczywszy nic na powierzchni zatoki Zbawienia. — A wreszcie — co moglibyśmy uczynić, gdyby nawet był tam jaki okręt?... zapytał Jack. — Nic — odpowiedział pan Zermatt. — Módlmy się za nieszczęśliwych, będących w niebezpieczeństwie, rzekła pani Wollston, prośmy, żeby Wszechmocny zesłał im ratunek. Kobiety uklękły, mężczyźni pochylili głowy. Nikt tej nocy spać się nie położył, a skoro dzień zaświtał, ponieważ burza ustała, wszyscy wybiegli na brzeg morza. Nie było żadnego statku, jak okiem sięgnąć, ani w zatoce Zbawienia, ani pomiędzy przylądkiem Zawiedzionej-Nadziei i przylądkiem Wschodnim. — Udajmy się na wysepkę Rekina — powiedział Jack. — Masz racyę — odpowiedział pan Zermatt. Z wysokości bateryi dalszą przestrzeń zobaczymy. — Wreszcie — dodał Jack — dziś najbardziej zależy na daniu kilku wystrzałów... Kto wie, czy nie będą usłyszane z pełnego morza i czy nie nastąpi po nich odpowiedź?... O siódmej godzinie szalupa opuściła małą zatokę. Panowie Zermatt i Wollston, Ernest i Jack robili silnie wiosłami, wspomagani odpływem. Niedługo wylądowali na wysepkę. Jakie zmiany! jakie zniszczenie!... Drzewa powyrywane z korzeniami, zagrody, w których antylopy miały schronienie, poprzewracane, zwierzęta przerażone ze wszystkich stron się zbiegały. Jack, naturalnie, najpierwszy dostał się na szczyt góry. — Chodźcie... Chodźcie!... krzyknął głosem zniecierpliwionym. Panowie Zermatt i Wolston, i Ernest pośpieszyli do niego. Szopa, pod którą stały armaty, spaliła się w nocy, zostały tylko zgliszcza dymiące. Maszt z flagą leżał na ziemi napoły ogniem strawiony. Drzewa, których gałęzie osłaniały jak parasolem bateryę strzaskane do korzeni a na gałęziach ślady płomienia. Armaty były na swoich łożach, za ciężkie, by je burza mogła przewrócić. Ernest i Jack przynieśli naboje, ażeby można było odpowiadać, jeśli by wystrzały dały się słyszeć na morzu. Jack stanął przy pierwszej armatce i lont założył. Przybitka spaliła się cała, lecz strzał nie buchnął. — Nabój zawilgotniał — zauważył pan Wollston. — Zmienimy go — odpowiedział pan Zermatt. Jacku, oczyść armatkę, założymy świeży nabój. Lecz kiedy wycior wsadzono w otwór, dotknął aż do drugiego końca. Dawny nabój, włożony przed porą deszczową, gdzieś się podział. To samo było z drugą armatą. — Kto je wystrzelił?... krzyknął pan Wollston. — Wystrzelone?... powtórzył pan Zermatt. — Lecz przez kogo?... — Przez kogo?... odpowiedział Ernest po szybkiem zastanowieniu, ależ przez piorun we własnej osobie... Ostatni piorun, który słyszeliśmy wczoraj wieczorem, spadł na to wzgórze... Szopa się spaliła a jak ogień doszedł do armat, padły dwa wystrzały, jeden po drugim... Nabito z powrotem armaty; szalupa opuściła wysepkę Rekina. Tak więc żaden okręt nie ukazał się w nocy w okolicach wyspy, żaden okręt nie rozbił się na skałach przy Nowej Szwajcaryi.